Wiki (Total) Tropes/Personajes
Primera Generación Introducidos en DTVW |-| 6teen= Usuario: 6teen Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Editores Gritones - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) Wiki: Ex-Admin Non-Standard Character Design: Entró a DTVW portando un diseño que no estaría fuera de lugar en algún anime de acción obscura. |-| Code= Usuario: CodyBridgette Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Editores Gritones - 4to/3ro (Fusión) DTIW: Patrulla Adorable - 15to Lugar (No Fusión) Crossdressing: Cuando usaba su user viejo Snow Dawn se inscribió como chica. No fue hasta más adelante después de su cambio de user por Cody Bridgette que el resto se dio cuenta de que era un chico. |-| Codex= Usuario: Codex12 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Editores Gritones - 1er Lugar (Campeón) '''Big Bad:' De Drama Total: La Venganza del Wiki. The Bad Guy Wins: Antagonista y también ganador de su temporada. |-| Crisoff= Usuario: Crisoff Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Usuarios Asesinos - 9no Lugar (Fusión) |-| DaniDT= Usuario: Danidt Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Usuarios Asesinos - 2do Lugar (Subcampeón) WDD: Equipo Español - 4to Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: En Llamas - 11mo Lugar (No Fusión) Crossdressing: Usario masculino con un personaje femenino. The Determinator: Aun con casi todos en su contra, no se rindió y siguió luchando en WDD, llegando a un 4to puesto merecido. The Ghost: Mencionado en algunas temporadas en las que no ha hecho aparición. Terrible Artist: Su dibujo en WDD que tuvo que hacer en conjunto de DawnDT deja ver esto. |-| DaniW= Usuario: DanielWW Afiliaciones: DTVW: Presentador WDD: Presentador Wiki: Ex-Burócrata Carried By The Host: WDD no tenía grandes pruebas y el elenco era escaso o poco dramático, pero la buena estructura y organización pusieron en marcha una temporada que terminó por ser considerada el clásico. For The Evulz: En el fic disfruta mucho más haciendo sufrir a los concursantes que en el camp, que ya es decir. Memetic Troll: Su forma de presentar las pruebas y los plot twist le dieron cierta fama de troll por mucho tiempo. |-| Dawn= Usuario: Dawn-DT Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Debut en la Fusion - 6to Lugar (Fusión) WDD: Equipo Veterano - 6to Lugar (Fusión) Non-Standard Character Design: Entró a DTVW con un OC con un estilo de South Park. Por suerte para la estética del concurso, lo cambió para WDD. Terrible Artist: Hizo un dibujo junto a DaniDT para un desafío de WDD que habla por sí solo. |-| Fabian= Usuario: Fabianignacio1999 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Usuarios Asesinos - 5to Lugar (Fusión) |-| Lley= Usuario: Starchip Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Editores Gritones - 11mo Lugar (No Fusión) WDD: Equipo Veterano - 8vo Lugar (Fusión) DTFM: Gummy Cats - 16to Lugar (No Fusión) LWA: Directores Gritones - 15to (No Fusión) 'WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 1er Lugar (Campeón) Catch Phrase: HIPÓCRITAS D8 Hair Decorations: Lleva una bandana color roja. Heel-Face Revolving Door: Ha declarado cambiar para mejor en tantas ocasiones... Jerkass: Sus formas con el resto del cast son en general malas. Especialmente con los nuevos a quienes humilla y de los que se ríe cada vez que tiene ocasión. Jerk With A Heart Of Jerk: No es algo que pueda remediar. Sus cambios a mejor apenas duran nada después de que los anuncie. Must Have Caffeine: Representado así en el fic de WDD. Rage Quit: Conocido por haber intentado uno en todas las temporadas en las que ha participado. Throw the Dog a Bone: Su paso por WTHS fue dedicado a ser posiblemente el miembro más valioso de su equipo, llegar bastante lejos por primera vez, y ganar. Comparado a sus anteriores apariciones, esto es mucho decir. Took a Level in Badass: Después de tanta humillación (primer eliminado en general de Wiki Total, primer eliminado de su primera fusión, no llegar ni cerca de las demás fusiones en otras temporadas), ver a Lley llegar a la final de WTHS y terminarla ganando fue una grata sorpresa para casi todos. Took a Level in Kindness: A partir de WTHS, su actitud ha mejorado bastante y es mucho más amigable. The Unapologetic: No va a pedir disculpas nunca. No lo intentes. |-| Luiggi= Usuario: SparkLuisBros. Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Editores Gritones - 3ro/4to Lugar (Fusión) |-| May= Usuario: Super may Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Usuarios Asesinos - 10mo Lugar - (No Fusión) |-| Piplup= Usuario: Thenewpiplup Afiliaciones: DTVW: Pasante |-| Vile= Usuario: Vileplumx Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTVW: Usuarios Asesinos - 8vo Lugar (No Fusión) WDD: Equipo Veterano - 3er Lugar (Fusión) DTFM: Popu Dogs - 6to Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Patrulla Adorable - 5to Lugar (Fusión) WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 2do Lugar (Subcampeón) LWA: Directores Gritones - 12mo Lugar (No Fusión) WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 17mo lugar (No Fusión) Wiki: Moderador Cabe destacar que hasta LWA estuvo usando un OC distinto por temporada, todos ellos hermanos. Acrofatic: Patricia se mueve bastante para su peso Big Eater: Patricia Big, Thin, Short Trio: En DTFM el Thin de los Big de Nofor y Short de Popu y también Patricia en WTCW como el Big de los Thin de Mark y el Short de Ponchi "Blah Blah Blah:" Aparentemente, éste efecto es el que parecen tener los discursos sobre él. Cute But Cacophonic: Vile al cantar. Crossdressing: Cuando se ha inscrito con Patricia y Vile. Elevado a once cuando llegó a hacer creer al resto que era una chica cuando usaba a Vile al principio y con las cuentas de Lizzi (y la de Code por un tiempo). Dreadful Musician: Su cantar suele ser molesto para más de uno. Gratuitous Foreign Language: Las canciones que canta, tararea o a las cuales hace referencia están normalmente en inglés. Heroic Sacrifice: En DTFM intentó abandonar para que Popu se salvara. Cuando se lo prohibieron, comenzó a romper reglas para provocar su expulsión y molestar al resto para que se lo permitieran todo con tal de que su amiga siguiera en el juego. Morality Pet: De Lley. Posiblemente el único amigo de verdad que tiene en toda la wiki y el único con el que llega a perdonarse y a retomar su amistad cada vez que algo pasa. Most Annoying Sound: En DTFM su spam comenzó a cubrir la pantalla para poder abandonar el concurso en lugar de Popu. No se detuvo hasta lograrlo, haciendo spam durante bastante tiempo y evitando que nadie pudiera hablar con normalidad. Smart People Build Robots: La Patricia de LWA resultó ser un robot de Heat para participar en su nombre. Victory Is Boring: Su filosofía en todos los camps en los que ha participado gira en torno a ésto. Introducidos en WDD |-| Disney= Usuario: Disney22 Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Español - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) DTFM: Gummy Cats - 4to/3er Lugar (Fusión DTIW: Patrulla Adorable - 1er Lugar (Campeona) LWA: Directores Gritones - 2do Lugar (Subcampeona) WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos - 22do Lugar (No Fusión) Wiki: Burócrata Apologetic Attacker: Durante las generaciones 1 y 2 se disculpaba varias veces con una persona cuando esta era eliminada y ella le había votado Badass Adorable: Es buena, amable... Y llega a la fusión sin despeinarse. Bare Your Midriff: En su diseño de WTHS Beware The Nice Ones: Disney podrá ser el personaje más amigable de todo Wiki Total, pero esto no quiere decir que debas buscarle su lado malo. Te arrepentirás. Big, Thin, Short Trio: En DTFM el Thin de los Big de Jota y Short de Manuela. The Cutie De la primera generación al menos. Graceful Loser: No suele guardar rencor a nadie cuando es eliminada. Subvertido, sin embargo, en WTHS. Después de enterarse de que fue emboscada por Duncs, Dis decidió revelar las habilidades de todo su equipo al público. Nice Girl: Es simpática con todos y temporada tras temporada hace nuevos amigos gracias a esto. Ooh, Me Accent's Slipping: Jirafa en catalán siendo Girafa, tuvo un desliz que sus compañeros no pasaron por alto. Pink Means Femenine Romantic Two-Girl Friendship: Con Pau Too Powerful To Live: La razón de su eliminación en WDD. Era una competidora demasiado fuerte para el resto y demasiado querida por el público, así que Mark propuso que votaran por ella. Unlimited Wardrobe: Se presenta a cada temporada con un nuevo conjunto, eso sin contar la cantidad de rediseños de personaje que ha tenido. Más de 25. Verbal Tic: Especialmente durante la segunda generación, enviaba "-"s para poder comprobar su internet continuamente. |-| Duncs= Usuario: CoreyDuncan Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Novato - 14to Lugar (No Fusión) DTFM: Gummy Cats - 9no/8vo Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Pasante WTCW: Presentador LWA: Co-Presentador WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos - 21er Lugar (No Fusión) Wiki: Ex-Moderador Acquired Situational Narcissism: Cada vez que no ha sido concursante ha actuado de esta forma. Ascended Extra: Primer eliminado de WDD. Nadie esperaba que llegara a la fusión de DTFM por aquel entonces, por no hablar del hecho de presentar su propia temporada. Back For The Finale: Como parte del equipo Out en la final de DTIW Be Careful What You Wish For: Después de la segunda generación estuvo deseando que regresara la franquicia y organizó una nueva temporada. Los retos y el formato no llegaron a convencer a nadie, y recibió tal número de protestas que ahora se niega a volver a organizar nada. Brief Accent Imitation: En el fic de LWA For The Evulz: Sus retos son infames por ser los más tediosos, llegando incluso a ponerlo más difícil cuando alguien protestó New Job As The Plot Demands: De hecho, una vez no quedaban más cargos que ocupar y ya fue concursante, presentador y pasante, se creó el cargo de co-presentador para él. The Unapologetic: La segunda generación estuvo marcada por un conflicto entre él y Mark. Ambos con muchas razones para estar enfadados y exigirle disculpas al otro, pero ninguno dando su brazo a torcer. En sí, mantiene esta actitud en otras discusiones menores que mantuvo con otros usuarios. |-| Gyula= Usuario: Gyula-DT Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Novato - 9no Lugar (No Fusión) Butt Monkey: Es dificil encontrar alguien que no se haya reido nunca de él. A veces incluso en su cara. Disc One Final Boss: Apuntaba como antagonista, pero fue eliminado a mitad de concurso. The Ghost: Sólo participó en WDD, pero es mencionado aun después de todas las temporadas que han pasado aunque él no ha regresado. Open Secret: Expuso su alianza con Danidt a todo el mundo creando un blog de ello. |-| Luis= Usuario: Luisito567 Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Novato - 10mo Lugar (No Fusión) DTFM: Popu Dogs - 15to Lugar (No Fusión) Abhorrent Admirer: Hacia Pau, al menos en los fics All Love Is Unrequired: Tuvo una de esas relaciones de crush-no-correspondido con Pau. Amazon Chaser: Paula, una concursante fuerte e imponente, es víctima de su constante cortejo en DTFM. Casanova Wannabe: De hecho, es su estereotipo en DTIW. |-| Marcos= Usuario: Marcos13Castillo Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Veterano - 5to Lugar (Fusión) DTFM: Presentador DTIW: En Llamas - 6to Lugar (Fusión) WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 3er Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Actores Asesinos - 11mo Lugar (No Fusión) WTHS: Elegidos/Cazadores Elegidos - 2do (Subcampeón) Wiki: Moderador Alpha Bitch Es difícil no verle como un ejemplo masculino de ella, Especialmente durante la segunda generación. Back For The Death: En DTIW, donde fue eliminado en el mismo episodio en el que regresó. Back For The Finale: Como parte del equipo Dis en la final de DTIW. Be Careful What You Wish For: Tras WDD estaba muy emocionado con iniciar él su propio camp y lo logró ya en la fanon. Tal fue su experiencia como presentador, que se niega en rotundo en volver a pasar por esa tortura y se apiada de todos los que se intenten embarcar en tal aventura (o se ríe de ellos). Big, Thin, Short Trio: El Thin de el Short de Ponchi y el Big de Patricia Bound And Gagged: En la final de LWA, en la cual insistía que merecía estar e hizo falta amordazarlo. Carried By The Host: Hay que reconocerlo, todo lo que Mark sufrió durante DTFM valió la pena. Mucho drama, buenos retos y un ranking satisfactorio con una gran final. No es de extrañar que sea la favorita de muchos. The Unapologetic: La segunda generación estuvo marcada por un conflicto entre él y Duncs. Ambos con muchas razones para estar enfadados y exigirle disculpas al otro, pero ninguno dando su brazo a torcer. It's All About Me: "Wiki Total no es Wiki Total sin mi." Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: A pesar de su competitividad y frecuente egocentrismo, admite ser incapaz de traicionar a sus aliados, y ayudar a sus amigos hasta el final. |-| Nicoleta= Usuario: Nicoleta7600 Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Novato - 12mo (No Fusión) The Chew Toy: Especialmente en los fics, donde es bastante común que sea herida al menos una vez por capítulo. The Ghost: Es mencionada múltiples veces a lo largo de todo el show, a pesar de nunca haber aparecido. Fake Ultimate Mook: Al ver su OC todos estaban temerosos de recibir una paliza en los retos de dibujo. Si era o no capaz de ganarles a todos no se sabrá nunca, ya que no apareció ni una vez. |-| Nofor= Usuario: Diabulus Pyrus Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Veterano - 2do Lugar (Subcampeón) DTFM: Popu Dogs - 9no/8vo Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Presentador WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 6to Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Actores Asesinos - 10mo Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 10mo/11mo Lugar (Fusión) Wiki: Administrador Acquired Situational Narcissism: Cuando presentó su propia edición, se le subió un poco a la cabeza. Y con un poco quiero decir mucho. Arc Villain: Fue el principal antagonista durante el primer cuarto de WTHS hasta que decidió abandonar el papel. Y entonces se descubrió que sólo fue un peón de Frooty. Big, Thin, Short Trio: En DTFM el Big de los Thin de Vile y Short de Popu Carried By The Host: En DTIW. Gran parte del cast ya se conocía y muchas de las eliminaciones podrían haber sido muy predecibles, pero introdujo los giros argumentales, cambios de equipo y regresos correctos para hacer la temporada algo más impredecible, pero mucho más interesante. Childhood Friends: Él y Froot se han conocido desde que poseen memoria. Disc One Final Boss: Después de su eliminación en WTHS, parecía que el cast estaba limpio de personajes antagónicos. Sólo se olvidaron de Froot. The Dragon: De Frooty en WTHS. Lástima que terminó enterándose en la semifinal. Creating Life Is Unforseen: Su plato para el reto de cocina de WDD al que bautizó como "Pizza Antigravitacional del Futuro". Paf para los amigos. Deadpan Snarker: Sobre todo en los fics, donde de hecho tieen una canción dedicada a él y a su personalidad sarcástica. Facepalm: Viendo lo que ha llegado a pasar en algunas ocasiones, es hasta normal que lo haga. Frame-Up: Jota convence a varias personas de que Nofor podría ser el topo de LWA para echarlo de la competición. Girl On Girl Is Hot: Fan del Yuri. Le gusta verlo en el chat y shippearlo cuando puede. Have I Mentioned I Am Heterosexual Today?: Es bastante común que sea emparejado con personajes como Vile o Jota, los cuales niega profundamente. Heroic Sacrifice: En DTFM, donde le da su inmunidad a Popu y decide irse él para que ella pueda seguir en el concurso. Hoist by His Own Petard: Eliminar a tanta gente importante en WTHS terminó costándole cuando Jota decidió combinar ambos equipos perdedores, los cuales resultaron ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer perder tres integrantes a su equipo. Lolicon Revenge Before Reason: Al quedar en riesgo descubrió que Mark dirigió un par de votos hacia él y como respuesta lo eliminó. Si hubiera preguntado al menos sabría que Mark nunca quiso echarlo para empezar. Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Con Frooty en WTHS. Además, con Jota cuando terminan aliándose por un corto periodo de tiempo. Trademark Favorite Food: Más presente en temporadas antiguas, pero solía mencionar las patatas y el yogurt cada cinco minutos. Terrible Artist: Se queja cada vez que le toca realizar un desafío de dibujo con bastante razón. Took a Level in Cynic: Con el paso de las temporadas, ¿quién no lo haría? Took a Level in Jerkass: Pasó de ser uno de los concursantes más amigables en su debut a no tenerle paciencia a nada ni nadie y siendo más grosero. What An Idiot: Si está presente cuando alguien hace un fail notable es muy probable que reaccione así. |-| Paula= Usuario: Pauloca Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Español - 1er Lugar (Campeona) DTFM: Popu Dogs - 5to Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Patrulla Adorable - 10mo/9no Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Pasante Wiki: Moderadora Back For The Finale: Como parte del equipo Dis en la final de DTIW The Bad Guy Wins: Ganadora de WDD, temporada en la cual fue antagonista principal. Big Bad: En Wiki Del Drama. Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Parecía una competidora más... Hasta que una vez terminada la temporada se descubrió que los eliminados por su causa son más de la mitad del elenco de WDD. Easily Forgiven: A nadie pareció importarle demasiado todo lo que hizo en WDD. Extreme Doormat: Ser la pasante de Jota en WTHS requería horas de trabajar y aguantarle, y Paula no se quejó ni una vez. Not So Innocent Whistle: Caracterizada de esta forma en un episodio de WDD. Cuando ve que los presentes en la ceremonia de eliminación de los cinco finalistas deciden abandonar y sacrificarse por sus amigos, (en parte por la misma Paula) ella solo evade el tema evitando ser señalada como la única en no querer abandonar, pero un giro del destino hace que la situación termine en un hermoso desenlace en el que ninguno de los tres es expulsado. Oh, Crap: Al darse cuenta de que Feed tenía el ídolo de inmunidad y que ella sería expulsada en DTIW. Romantic Two-Girl Friendship: Con Disney |-| Tomi= Usuario: Tomiduncan Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Novato - 13er Lugar (No Fusión) DTIW: Los Antijotas - 16to Lugar (No Fusión) LWA: Directores Gritones - 14to Lugar (No Fusión) WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos 18vo Lugar (No Fusión) Wikia: Consejero y Vanguard Brilliant, but Lazy: Vamos, se debe reconocer que sería un excelente competidor de no ser por su falta de interés en el juego. Bad Bad Acting: En el reto de actuación de DTIW no sabía quién era su personaje, por lo que decidió improvisar. El resultado era predecible. The Big Guy: Suele poseer este rol en cada equipo que participa, teniendo un diseño más imponente que los demás. Lamentablemente, esto no le sirve para llegar muy lejos. In The Hood: Lleva una chamarra blanca con su capucha siempre puesta. |-| Tristan= Usuario: TristanXP Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Equipo Español - 11mo Lugar (No Fusión) Segunda Generación Introducidos en DTFM |-| Fanof= '''Usuario:' Fanofduncan Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Popu Dogs - 12mo Lugar (No Fusión) |-| Feed= Usuario: Fid Trollstice Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Gummy Cats - 13er Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Los Antijotas/En Llamas - 9no/10mo Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 15to Lugar (No Fusión) Backstab Backfire: Trató de poner a todos los Gummy Cats en contra de Disney, pero un soplo a la persona equivocada hizo que Disney se enterara. Sus propios aliados no tardaron en ir a por él y eliminarlo en ese mismo episodio. Bad Bad Acting: Su actuación como Ned Flanders en DTFM. Ni aun con el resto dándole indicaciones logró asemejarse a él. Disaster Dominoes: En el reto de las sillas en WTHS. Al sentarse antes de tiempo, Jota anunció su expulsión del desafío, lo cual fue confundido por Nofor y Nico como indicación a sentarse, causando también la expulsión de ellos. Esto provocó que su equipo perdiera tres integrantes al mismo tiempo. Rocky Roll Call: Su lista de traidores acompañó la mayor parte de comentarios en casi todo DTFM desde que le eliminaron Verbal Tic: Llegó a usar tantas veces el .v. que Mark llegó a retirarlo de la fanon. |-| File= Usuario: Kashirib Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Gummy Cats - 17mo Lugar (No Fusión) WTHS: Elegidos/Cazadores Elegidos - 4to Lugar (Fusión) Ascended Extra: Después de ser la primer eliminada en DTFM y no aparecer durante las siguientes tres temporadas, logró llegar a la fusión en WTHS, donde terminó quedando en 4to lugar. Cloud Cuckoo Lander: Al menos en el fic. Hair Decorations: Lleva puesto una bandana color rosa. Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Rubia, y una de las chicas más amigables y dulces del show. Verbal Tic: Suele responder con un "ke" cada vez que no entiende una parte del desafío. Lo cual suele ser muy común. |-| Geme= Usuario: Gemelooos *-* Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Gummy Cats - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Patrulla Adorable - 12mo Lugar (No Fusión) Crossdressing: Se vio obligado a entrar a DTIW como chica debido a la existencia de un cupo de OC's masculinos y femeninos. |-| Izfor= Usuario: Izfor Surfer Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Popu Dogs - 10mo Lugar (No Fusión) |-| Jota= Usuario: JX2 Afiliaciones y Puestos: WDD: Pasante DTFM: Gummy Cats - 2do Lugar (Subcampeón) DTIW: Los Antijotas - 8vo Lugar (Fusión) WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos - 5to Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Directores Gritones - 6to Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Presentador A Taste Of Their Own Medicine: En DTIW. Dos veces. Primero Manuela finge una alianza con él para apuñalarle por la espalda tal y como él hizo al engañarla con la estatua en la temporada pasada. Luego tras su regreso, es eliminado inmediatamente por Chari en una ceremonia de un solo voto sin que él pudiera hacer nada, similar a cuando eliminó a Paula durante su castigo. Back For The Finale: Como parte del equipo Dis en la final de DTIW Berserk Button: No menciones la final de DTFM cerca de él. Nunca. En especial si tu nombre es Nofor. Big Bad: En Drama Total: Fanon Mundial. Big, Thin, Short Trio: En DTFM el Big de los Thin de Disney y Short de Manuela. Bitch In Sheep's Clothing: Era visto como un chcio simpático y algo competitivo hasta la semifinal de DTFM. Ahí se reveló que él y sus alianzas acabaron con medio cast directa o indirectamente, que le ocultó a sus propios amigos y aliados que él tenía la estatua de inmunidad todo aquel tiempo y que quería golpear a Mark muy, muy fuerte. Blinding Bangs Cargo Ship: Durante el reto de parejas de DTIW, donde en parte del desafío tuvo como pareja a una piedra. Funetik Aksent: Cuando escribe en andaluz muy para desgracia del resto. The Insomniac: Durante WTCW, donde el horario en España hacía que las pruebas llegaran a durar incluso hasta las 5 a.m. Karmic Death: Si perder la final de DTFM contra la persona que intentó eliminar durante toda la fusión después de haber sido el antagonista de la temporada no lo es, no sé qué será. Karmic Nod: Asume que hizo suficientes injusticias como topo como para merecer su eliminación por ello antes que Laureano. Kick The Dog: ¿Ir a por Popu por ser la más fuerte y tener un gran apoyo? Justificable. ¿Proponer a sus aliados votar por Paula apenas unos días antes de su regreso tras un castigo (una de ellas siendo Disney, su mejor amiga)? Innecesariamente cruel. The Mole: El de Licca durante LWA. Near Villain Victory: En su final contra Popu llegó a sacarle 6 pruebas de ventaja. Había 10 en total. "The Reason You Suck" Speech: Dio varios, destacando los que dirigió a Vile, Mark y Feed. No obstante, también es el objetivo de una cantidad considerable de ellos. ' Revenge Before Reason:' Cuando en LWA se enteró de que Nofor iba a por él, decidió eliminarlo antes de hablarlo con él teniendo en cuenta que son amigos. |-| Licca= Usuario: Licca Laney Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Popu Dogs - 14to Lugar (No Fusión) DTIW: En Llamas/Los Antijotas 14to Lugar (No Fusión) WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos - 9no Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Presentadora WTHS: Elegidos - 23er Lugar (No Fusión) Back For The Finale: Como parte del equipo Out en la final de DTIW. Carried By The Host: Hay que reconocer que ha contribuido mucho a hacer LWA la temporada tan buena que fue, tanto con desafíos originales como con tramas como la del topo. The Extremist Was Right: Tuvo una buena razón para pensar que Mark era una amenazaba y debía ser echado cuando este terminó llegando a la final de WTHS. No Sell: Cuando Lau trata de negociar con ella su regreso o que le ayudara a llegar lejos, ella se niega en rotundo. Smoking Is Not Cool: Decidió cancelar una sesión del camp debido a haber estado fumando hasta altas horas de la noche. |-| Manuela= Usuario: Cleofas Manuel Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Gummy Cats - 3er/4to Lugar (Fusión) DTIW: Los Antijotas/En Llamas - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos - 10mo Lugar (Fusión) WTHS Cazadores Sangrientos - 20mo Lugar (No Fusión) Big, Thin, Shot Trio: En DTFM el Short de los Thin de Disney y Big de Jota Crossdressing: Entró en DTFM como chica por necesidad de rellenar el cupo. Igualmente, decidió inscribirse también como Manuela en DTIW. Third Person Person: Señalado únicamente en sus curiosidades, con algún uso menor en el propio camp. |-| Popu= Usuario: Popupi Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Popu Dogs - 1er Lugar (Campeona) DTIW: Los Antijotas - 18vo Lugar (No Fusión) WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Directores Gritones - 9no Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Elegidos - 12mo Lugar (Fusión) Actual Pacifist: Sería correcto decir que las ocasiones en que ha entrado en conflicto con alguien han sido nulas. Back for the Dead: Volvió al comienzo de la fusión de WTHS sólo para ser eliminada ese mismo episodio. Badass Adorable: La cutie oficial de la segunda generación ganó varios desafíos individuales y la final DTFM, y sigue siendo adorable. Big, Thin, Short Trio: En DTFM el Short de los Big de Nofor y Thin de Vile. The Cutie: De la segunda generación Determinator: La gran desventaja en la final de DTFM no la desanimó, y su perseverancia la hizo ganar. Final Girl: Vio caer a su grupo de amigos fieles, Nofor y Vile, uno por uno en manos de Jota, quedando únicamente ella. Nice Girl: Posiblemente la única rival que Dis pueda tener respecto a tener el mejor corazón. Otaku |-| Primus= Usuario: Primus 10 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Popu Dogs - 11mo Lugar (No Fusión) The Big Guy: De los Popu Dogs. Can't Get In Trouble For Nuthin': Trató de ser eliminado por su equipo varias veces. Es destacable también el hecho de que casi logra llegar a la fusión pese a esto. Resignations Not Accepted: Irónicamente, participó en la única temporada hasta el momento en la que los abandonos no estaban permitidos. Introducidos en DTIW |-| Chari= Usuario: Charizard1011 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Pasante DTIW: Patrulla Adorable - 4to Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos/Cazadores Elegidos - 14to (No Fusión) Animals Hate Him: El elefante de DTIW. The Atoner: Haber formado parte de la Alianza Anti Chilespañoles dejó una marca en él hasta su eliminación. Back For The Finale: Como parte del equipo Out en la final de DTIW Heroic Sacrifice: Pidió a Potato, Made y Ponchi que lo votaran con tal de que ninguno de ellos se fueran. My God, What Have I Done?: Dos instancias. La primera fue al darse cuenta del error que fue votar a Dis de los Cazadores Sangrientos, eliminando a su jugadora más fuerte. La segunda cuando se dio cuenta de todo el daño que causó la Mega Alianza al juego. Esto terminó llevando a su Heroic Sacrifice. Nice Guy: Suele ser bastante amistoso durante la competencia, incluso pidiendo a su equipo votarlo en WTHS sólo para que no hubiese peleas. Verbal Tic: Abusaba constantemente del emoticono .v. |-| Elbin= Usuario: ElbinmenXD Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Pasante (Fic) DTIW: En Llamas - 17mo Lugar (No Fusión) '''Casanova Wannabe:' En DTIW este fue representado como uno. Cool Shades: Aunque la parte de "cool" es disputable. Suspicious Similar Substitute: De Luisito, siendo el casanova de su temporada con un diseño de base de Cody. |-| Lizzi= Usuario: Lizzi29 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Pasante (Fic) DTIW: En Llamas - 3er Lugar (Fusión) Action Girl Crossdressing: Todo este tiempo fue una CT de Vile, un user chico. Genki Girl |-| Out= Usuario: Outbreak95 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTFM: Pasante (Fic) DTIW: En Llamas - 2do Lugar (Subcampeón) WTHS: Elegidos - 19no Lugar (No Fusión) Anti-Villain: Vamos, tan sólo estaba ahí para pasar un buen rato con Lizzi y sus amigos. Badass Biker: No está confirmado, aunque su diseño hace que parezca así. Big Bad: De Drama Total: Isla Wikithew. Cool Shades: Posee una que añaden a su estilo de motociclista. Catch Phrase: "Re-Loco", "jk", "Perdí el juego" y "Dale que viene nombre de personaje" no solo fueron usadas por él si no que incluso otros usuarios llegaron a usarlo, volviéndose popular rápidamente. Designated Villain: Su antagonismo se resume en varios miembros del cast intentando eliminarlo y ser eliminados ellos mismos antes de poder hacer nada, aunque Out tampoco intervino mucho en esas expulsiones. Fountain Of Memes: La mayor parte de cosas que ha dicho durante su concurso se volvieron populares casi al momento. Nice Guy: Definitivamente uno de los concursantes más amistosos del show. Screw This, I'm Outta Here!: En WTHS. Al ver que la competencia se había convertido en algo bastante serio (a diferencia de la más amistosa Isla Wikithew), Out inmediatamente decidió abandonar. |-| Ponchi= Usuario: Ponchipokemon535 Afiliaciones y Puestos: DTIW: Los Antijotas - 13er Lugar(No Fusión) WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 1er Lugar (Campeón) LWA: Actores Asesinos - 13er Lugar (No Fusión) WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos/Cazadores Elegidos - 11mo/10mo Lugar (Fusión) Adorkable Beware the Nice Ones: Suele ser bastante explosivo cuando la gente presiona su Berserk Button. Big, Thin, Short Trio: El short de el Big de Patricia y el Thin de Mark. Friend To All Living Things: Se ve que tiene una gran afinidad por los animales. In The Hood: Su chamarra presenta una capucha, aunque Ponchi no se ha visto con esta puesta. Nice Guy: Es bastante difícil sacarle su lado malo, y es bastante amistoso. Tercera Generación Introducidos en CWSP |-| Caro= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos - 11mo Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Actores Asesinos - 20mo-17mo Lugar (No Fusión) '''Meganekko' |-| Catriel= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos - 8vo Lugar (Fusión) Big Bad: Lo más parecido a uno que tiene Wiki Total: Camp WhatsApp Screw The Rules I Have Contacts: La principal razón por la que es visto como antagonista es por las puntuaciones altas que recibía y por las ventajas, ambas consideradas por el resto del cast como injustas. Indirectamente, ha causado bastantes eliminaciones por esto mismo. |-| Lance= Usuario: Z Lance Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Sin Equipo - 4to Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Actores Asesinos - 3er Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Elegidos - 25to Lugar (No Fusión) Arch-Enemy: Hacia Lau, hasta el punto en que su rivalidad perdura aún después de LWA. Badass Decay: Después de obtener el 4to lugar en WTCW y el 3ro en LWA, es bastante sorpresivo que fuese el primer eliminado en WTHS. Primero de veinticinco. Beard of Evil: Presenta un pequeño goatee, y fue el principal villano de su segunda temporada. Big Bad: En ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Cool Shades Dude, Where's My Respect?: A pesar de haber llegado a puestos bastante altos en sus dos primeras temporadas, Lance dificilmente recibe respeto o halago por parte de los demás. Literal Cliffhanger: En el reto de Saw en LWA es él quien se cuelga por el pozo para pulsar un botón siendo agarrado por los pies por Dis. Cabe destacar que al pulsar el botón no lo pueden sostener más y lo dejan caer sobre los pinchos. Moral Pragmatist: Si le ayudan a conseguir su meta, no le importa demasiado colaborar con buenos o malos. Never My Fault: Sus idas y venidas de una alianza a otra facilitan que justifique sus acciones diciendo que son consecuencia de la influencia de sus compañeros. Secret Secret-Keeper: Resultó saber que Jota era el topo de LWA desde el principio. Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Su alianza con Lau en LWA podría resumirse en esto. |-| Lau= Usuario: Laureano Greene Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos - 15to Lugar (Fusión) LWA: Directores Gritones - 4to Lugar (Fusión) Arch-Enemy: El de Lance, siendo capaz de superar temporadas. Ascended Extra: Primer eliminado de WTCW. Nadie esperaba mucho de él en LWA... donde llegó hasta el 4to puesto después de una muy buena jugada y lograr cementarse como el Lesser of Two Evils de la temporada. ' Catch Phrase:' "Y Laureano sube otro escalón" dicho cada vez que sobrevivía otro episodio en LWA. Y considerando que fueron bastantes... Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Puede que Laureano no sea el competidor más serio o brillante, pero cuando se lo propone es capaz de llegar bastante lejos y superar concursantes fuertes. Dude, Where's My Respect?: Es difícil que Lau reciba el respeto de alguien, aún después de haber roto las expectativas durante su tiempo en LWA. Foil: De Frooty en LWA. Aparte de haber estado en equipos y alianzas contrarias durante la fusión, Lau fue un jugador Weak, but Skilled (detallado más abajo) y era el participante más odiado por la host, Licca, mientras que Frooty fue una jugadora Unskilled, but Strong y era la preferida de ella. Además, ambos fueron los objetivos principales de dichas alianzas durante la fusión. High Voltage Death: En el desafío de Saw en LWA se sienta en una silla eléctrica. Por suerte, esto era parte de una simulación del desafío. Lesser Of Two Evils: Mientras que Lance ha sido el antagonista principal, él también ha contribuido en cierto modo. The Load: No aportó demasiado a su equipo. En la fusión de hecho presentó un desafío de dibujo de Inside Out que podría hacerle frente al de DaniDT y Dawn, por lo que se ve que no ha mejorado mucho en la fusión. Please, I Will Do Anything!: Llegado a un punto se dedicó a rogarle a Licca para que le dejara llegar a los 4 finales. Small Name, Big Ego: Puede que Laureano lograra hacer mucho en LWA, pero aún así continúa siendo el chico del que todos hacen gracia, y no logró su meta de ganar. Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Su alianza con Lance en LWA podría resumirse en esto. Terrible Artist: Lo demuestra en su desafío de Inside Out con el que ciertamente podría rivalizar a Nofor. Upper-Class Twit: En el fic sobre todo, aunque ha tenido sus momentos así en el concurso Weak, but Skilled: En LWA. Fue una completa carga para su equipo durante la primera etapa, y en la fusión no ganó absolutamente ningún desafío o inmunidad individual. Sin embargo, con un poco de astucia, buenos argumentos acerca de quién eliminar y una buena alianza fueron suficientes para llevarlo hasta el 4to puesto. |-| Law= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 12mo Lugar (No Fusión) |-| Nachi= Usuario: Nachi 02 Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Iluminatis Confundidos -''14to/13er Lugar (No Fusión)'' |-| Potato= Usuario: Elephantiny Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTCW: Kli Klox Klan - 14to/13er Lugar WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos/Cazadores Elegidos - 13er Lugar (No Fusión) My God, What Have I Done?: Votar por Duncs en WTHS terminó costando cuando este fue eliminado, y terminó por arrepentirse. The Stoic: Potato no suele mostrar mucha expresión durante su tiempo en la competencia. Introducidos en LWA |-| Bruno= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Directores Gritones - 22do-21ro Lugar (No Fusión) We Hardly Knew Ye: Nunca se presentó a algún episodio. |-| Frooty= Usuario: Frootycat28 Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Actores Asesinos - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 3er Lugar (Fusión) Batman Gambit: Eliminar a Kali en WTHS requería que Roo hiciera caso a lo que ella quería, y que él mismo ganara el desafío. Big Bad: De Wiki Total: Horror Show. Notable por ser la primer antagonista principal femenina desde Paula en WDD. Childhood Friends: Ella y Nofor se han conocido desde que poseen memoria. Clingy Jealous Girl: Durante LWA, donde reprochaba a Nofor cuando este prefería mostrar afecto a otras chicas antes que a ella. Sin embargo, esto se supera en WTHS. The Corrupter: Sólo le tomó unas cuantas palabras para convencer a Nofor de traicionar a la Mega Alianza y eliminar a sus integrantes. Evil All Along: En WTHS parecía ser la misma chica distraída —aún si algo misteriosa— de la temporada pasada... hasta la semifinal, donde se reveló que su juego y manipulación eliminó a bien al menos un tercio del cast. Foil: De Lau en LWA. Aparte de haber estado en equipos y alianzas contrarias durante la fusión, Frooty fue una jugadora Unskilled, but Strong (detallado más abajo) y era la preferida de la host, Licca, mientras que Lau fue un jugador Weak, but Skilled y era el más odiado de ella. Además, ambos fueron los objetivos principales de dichas alianzas durante la fusión. Geek: Posee una Angewomon en su blusa. The Ghost: Fue mencionada múltiples veces a lo largo del show, pero no hizo su primera aparición hasta ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!, la sexta temporada. Hair Decorations: Lleva una diadema blanca. Hypocrite: Le recriminó a Nofor haber intentado eliminar a Feed después de haberlo engañado... cuando la temporada pasada ella hizo exactamente lo mismo contra él. Subvertido, sin embargo, en que todo esto fue parte de su plan para eliminar a Vile. The Man Behind the Man: Todas las expulsiones que Nofor causó durante WTHS fueron producto de la influencia que Frooty tuvo sobre él. Morality Pet: Es la única persona a la que Jota no se ha planteado traicionar. The Smurfette Principle: Terminó siendo la única chica de los Videntes Silenciosos después de la eliminación de Pilar(Usuario)/Vile (OC). Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Con Nofor durante WTHS. Too Powerful To Live: Después de ganar tantos retos individuales en LWA, es natural que prefirieran expulsarla a ella. Undying Loyalty: Hacia Jota en LWA. Unskilled, but Strong: En LWA. Puede que aliarse con Jota no fuera lo más inteligente que hacer, pero sin embargo logró llegar lejos a base de ganar inmunidades una tras otra. |-| Joanne= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Actores Asesinos - 20mo-17mo Lugar (No Fusión) Multicolored Hair: Es negro y rojo. We Hardly Knew Ye: Nunca se presentó a algún episodio. |-| Kali= Usuario: Kaali King Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Directores Gritones - 5to Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Elegidos/Cazadores Elegidos - 7mo Lugar (Fusión) Contrived Coincidence: Dio la casualidad de que ella coleccionaba monedas cuando en WTHS una parte de un desafío requería acertarle el precio a una. Cowardly Lion: Comenta en cada prueba que cree que perderá y en cada eliminación que será eliminada, aunque lo cierto es que hace bien lo que debe hacer y ha terminado por llegar lejos Eye Scream: Su personaje para WTHS tiene un diseño con unos ojos quizás demasiado claros, pero al verlos de cerca es apreciable una raja en uno de ellos. Ouch. Hair-Trigger Temper: Hacer enojar a Kali es una de las cosas más fáciles (y tontas) que alguien podría hacer. Hidden Depths: Es coleccionista de monedas y se sabe muy bien el precio de algunas. Properly Paranoid: En WTHS. Estuvo toda la fusión creyendo que sería traicionada y eliminada pronto, pero los demás no lo creían... hasta que se reveló que su eliminación fue causada por Frooty, una de sus alidas más cercanas. "The Reason You Suck Speech: Proporciona uno a Nofor después de hartarse de las quejas de este. |-| Made= Usuario: Made17 Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Actores Asesinos - 1er Lugar (Campeona) WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos/Cazadores Elegidos - 8vo Lugar (Fusión) A Boy And His X: Una chica y su... Conejo Beware The Quiet Ones: No ha hablado demasiado y honestamente no le ha hecho falta hacerlo para ganar LWA. Multicolored Hair: Su color natural es castaño, pero tiene mechones rosas y azules. Neutrality Backlash: En WTHS. Al no poder elegir entre hacer caso a Nofor y votar por Ponchi, o hacer caso a Ponchi y votar por Nofor, decidió no votar por nadie. Esto causó que ambos empataran y fuesen eliminados al mismo tiempo, dejándola sin ningún aliado. Odd Friendship: Desarrolla una con Roo durante la fusión de WTHS. Only Sane Woman: Después de la eliminación de Dis en WTHS, Made tomó este papel por parte de los Cazadores, donde todos tenían sus... cualidades que los hacían de todo excepto normales. The Reason You Suck Speech: No manifestó mucho sus opiniones, pero desde luego era del grupo de personas que odiaba a Laureano, y se lo hizo saber con un buen discurso una vez acabó con su paciencia. The Smurfette Principle: Terminó siendo la única chica de los Cazadores Sangrientos después de la eliminación de Dis (Usuario)/Manuela (OC). |-| Nachx= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Actores Asesinos - 20mo-17mo Lugar (No Fusión) Hair Decorations: Lleva un moño negro en el cabello. We Hardly Knew Ye: Nunca se presentó a algún episodio. |-| Pancho= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Actores Asesinos - 22do-21ro Lugar (No Fusión) Black Bead Eyes: Posiblemente el único personaje de WT que cumple con esta caracterísitca. Dirty Old Man: En el fic de LWA es representado como uno. We Hardly Knew Ye: Nunca se presentó a algún episodio. |-| Pilar= Usuario: PilarEsc11 Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Actores Asesinos - 8vo Lugar (Fusión) WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 24to Lugar (No Fusión) Ambiguously Bi: Detallado más abajo, durante LWA. Badass Decay: Se las arregló para llegar a la fusión en su primera temporada sin despeinarse, sólo para ser la segunda eliminada en la siguiente. Cabe destacar que habían veinticuatro participantes restantes, y su equipo no perdió. Geek Meganekko Nerds Are Sexy: Su diseño podrá tener típicas características geek, pero esto no quiere decir que se vea mal. Neutrality Backlash: Con la fusión llegaron dos alianzas dominantes de las cuales Pilar decidió apartarse. Mala elección: Nadie confiaba en ella y acabaron uniéndose para votarla. The Tease:' En LWA, donde solía flitear con Marcos y la misma presentadora. Too Powerful To Live: Una de las razones de su expulsión era el temor de los demás a seguir el concurso con una dibujante que sacaba puros 10s en los retos artísticos. |-| Thomas= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Directores Gritones - 20mo-17mo Lugar (No Fusión) We Hardly Knew Ye: Nunca se presentó a algún episodio. |-| Tracey= Usuario: ??? Afiliaciones y Puestos: LWA: Directores Gritones - 16to Lugar (No Fusión) We Hardly Knew Ye: Solamente se presentó en un episodio... justo al final del mismo en que fue eliminada. Cuarta Generación Introducidos en WTHS |-| Light= Usuario: LightWatcher Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTHS: Cazadores Sangrientos/Cazadores Elegidos - 16to Lugar (No Fusión) Taking You With Me: Su habilidad en WTHS forzaba al equipo ganador a eliminar a alguien en caso de él mismo ser echado. We Hardly Knew Ye: A pesar de haber durado casi media temporada, Light difícilmente tuvo enfoque a comparación de los otros tres newcomers. |-| Nico= Usuario: MoonArmin Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 9no Lugar (Fusión) Hippie: Su OC tiene rasgos de esto: Cabello alborotado, collar multicolor, símbolo en su camisa... Honor Before Reason: Se negó a votar a Ponchi en WTHS a pesar de ser una clara amenaza sólo por el hecho de encontrarlo inocente. Esto causó que se quedase sin aliados y, por consecuencia, fuese eliminado de siguiente. |-| Roo= Usuario: AL...ROO. Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTHS: Videntes Silenciosos - 6to Lugar (Fusión) Beauty Mark: Dos. Una debajo de su ojo derecho y la otra en su mejilla izquierda. Hidden Depths: Demostró ser un excelente escritor, llevando a la victoria a los Videntes en el desafío de escritura de paisajes y ganando el reto de fanfiction. Lucky Rabbit's Foot: Made le dio su "conejo" de buena suerte justo antes de que Roo lograse ganar el desafío. Odd Friendship: Desarrolla una con Made durante la fusión de WTHS. The Smart Guy: Roo cumplió este papel en los Videntes Silenciosos, teniendo distintas ideas cada vez que el equipo terminaba atascado en algo. |-| Yerko= Usuario: Dc. Yerko Afiliaciones y Puestos: WTHS: Elegidos/Cazadores Elegidos - 5to Lugar (Fusión) The Big Guy: En los Elegidos. Fat Best Friend: Cumple este rol con File, Marcos y Kali durante su estadía en WTHS. Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Posiblemente el chico más amigable introducido en la cuarta generación, y con un OC de base de Owen incluyendo el peinado para compensar. Nice Guy: Detallado más arriba. Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tropes